In regard to solid-state imaging devices, multiple sampling is proposed to reduce random noise. However, if the multiple sampling is simply applied to correlated double sampling (CDS), the interval of CDS is lengthened and this results in the increase in RTS noise and 1/f noise. Therefore, this method has a small effect in noise reduction, especially, when a signal level is low.